Tales of Symphonia: A New Enemy
by Syr456
Summary: During a date between Lloyd and Sheena, a new enemy appears. However, this enemy is far different then the previously fought enemies... did Cruxis return?
1. Chapter 1

Tales of Symphonia:

_The New Enemy_

_Chapter one: A Duel with an Angel_

_**I**_

_Lloyd._

I shined my blades until both of them gave a nice glow. The sun shined usually bright in the normally dark forest I trained in. The air smelled of pinecones and grass –well, those aren't my favorite scents, but I had no room to complain. I spent a lot of time in this forest and for some reason; it felt like a second home.

I sheathed both of my blades, leapt to a tree branch, and sat. Genis, my best friend, was off on a trip with his sister Raine. Collette was off doing "chosen one" things and so I was alone.

"Why does today of all days have to be so boring?" I sighed. Maybe I should make a surprise trip to Tethe'alla. But then again, my friends there might be busy as well. I glanced at the sky. Suddenly, I felt something hit my head. I turned around and there was Sheena, smiling at me. Saved from bored, I thought.

"Hey Lloyd," she said from below.

"Hey," I said. Sheena leapt beside me, her jump appearing far more graceful than mine. Not that I was surprised, since she was from the Mizuho –the place where a lot of skilled ninja live.

"You look a little depressed," Sheena said. "Don't tell me Dirk's training is wearing you out."

"It's not that," I said softly. "It's just –"

Sheena placed a finger on my lip. "Not another word," she said. "Since no one is around, how about you and I do something fun."

"Okay," I said.

The trip to Tethe'alla was short due to the excellent flying skills of our air cycle machines called Rheairds. We decided to visit the city of Altamira, a place practically owned by a company known as Lezareno. Regal, a friend that owned the company was probably very busy, so Sheena and I didn't bother him. We spent the day at the amusement park. I was still impressed by the technology of Tethe'alla, but …that wasn't what occupied my attention. For some reason, I just couldn't take my eyes off of Sheena. There was something about her that just reeled me in… In our previous adventures, somehow, I felt closer to Sheena than anyone else.

"Lloyd, let's try the Ferris wheel," she suggested, pulling my hand in that direction. Just then, an earthquake rocked the entire area. Sheena and I glanced around; trying to see what was the possible cause because Altamira normally didn't have earthquakes.

"Crap, this isn't good," I said. "What the hell's happening!"

"I'm not sure," Sheena answered.

"_Are you sure you can't figure it out," _a voice said. A large pillar of light burst in front of us. In the center, a shadow appeared. _"What a lovely couple. It's a shame you both have to die."_

**II**

The feminine laugh of the being within that pillar of light annoyed me. I wanted to spend quality time with Sheena, but what do I get? An earthquake and a battle. Great.

"Show yourself," I said as I unsheathed my swords. Sheena and I both took a fighting stance.

"If that's what you want," said the shadow within the light. The pillar vanished and floating before us was a woman with long purple hair. I couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she looked –but that didn't excuse her from ruining my day with Sheena. There was also something very crucial that I noticed. She had angel wings… Cruxis, I thought. But weren't they defeated? Why did another angel appear? Who was she?

"Lloyd…I've been waiting for you," she said softly. A black aura surrounded the angel. "Let us have the last dance." A red blade emerged from the aura into the grasps of her hands. Within seconds, the angel lurched at me and our swords collided.

"Stay back," I told Sheena. "It's me she's after."

"But –"

"Thanks," I interrupted and pulled back my blades. The angel smirked.

"Pitiful… Is this the best you got?"

"I'm sorry," I said, "but the fight has just started." I concentrated the energy within my body, stuck the ground, unleashing a blast of white energy. It dashed like a shark toward the angel. She shielded against it using her wings.

"Not bad," whispered the angel. "What exactly was that?"

"Demon fang," I replied as I darted, swing my blades. The only thing that motivated me to win this fight was Sheena. Losing would not only make me look bad, but well… the entire world by suffer from this. The return of Cruxis was something that couldn't be dealt with lightly.

Once again, the blade of the angel and my twin blades collided. This time, I switch up my tactic and attacked low. She became annoyed and leapt into the air, maintaining a steady hover afterwards.

"You're strong, but not strong enough."

"Really?" I said as I charged my mana.

"I'll give you something to be cocky about!" snarled the angel. She pointed her sword at me and yelled, "Dancing flare."

Without hesitation, I unleashed my demon fang. Both of the energy blasts collided and exploded, creating a vast smokescreen.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" Sheena ran to my side. I almost melted… But there wasn't any time for this. The enemy still lurked behind the dark smokescreen.

"I'm fine," I said. "Thanks."

"I'm not done with you yet!" A large sphere of orange light appeared from the smokescreen and Sheena was in the line of fire!

**III**

The feeling was horrible… When Sheena was hit, I think I lost control. She was still alive, unconscious. My exsphere shimmered like crazy and then… I felt wings of my own emerge. A golden aura surrounded me as I leapt into the air. The smokescreen vanished from the wind.

"What's the matter," laughed the angel. "Are you mad?"

I lurched at her and there we crossed swords once again. Strike, dodge, block, strike, strike –this pattern didn't end until I managed to cut at her shoulder. She groaned in pain and descended just a bit.

"Why you –dancing flare!"

I quickly countered the orange light with my demon fang. To prevent another smoke screen, I thrust my wings repeatedly, creating a vicious wind. My plan succeeded.

"Let's end this now," I snarled and soared toward my enemy.

"I don't think so," she said grimly and then unleashed another dancing flare, nailing me right on the spot. I felt myself falling and then eventually hitting the ground.

The angel landed in front of me –I could see her feet right in front of my face. The fall and the hit from her attack took its tolls on me, so I couldn't move immediately.

"What a pity," she cited, "you know this is your fault right? Did you know I was born from the neglected aura of the chosen one?"

I gasped.

"That's right. You don't spend any time with her –and so… she felt alone. Dark sand came in contact with her Cruxis crystal and tada! I was born along with my sole purpose." She kneeled over and kissed my ear. "Let's not waste any time. Die!"

_To be continued in chapter two: Sheena vs. Collette –A Triangle of Lust._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Sheena vs. Collette –A Triangle of Lust._

_Lloyd. __**I**_

The blade came at me, but I managed to roll out of its path. Don't get me wrong, pain still overtook my body. But I couldn't die here –not now.

"Tell me," I said as I slowly stood up. "Just what is dark sand? And I never left Collette alone! Genis and I –"

The angel's laugh interrupted me. "Lloyd, you're extremely dense. You couldn't understand a girl's feelings –even if you tried! All of this is your fault."

I sighed. She really began to irritate me. "Maybe I don't but not even Collette would wish for something like this." I rush toward the angel, "hunting beast!"

The animal shaped pulse of energy collided into her with enough force to make her fall. "You don't know anything about any of my friends." I picked the angel up by her shirt collar. "Now tell me, did Cruxis return?"

The angel smirked. "You're so annoying. First of all, even if they were back, I wouldn't give away such vital information."  
Just then, she took on a strange glow.

"Lloyd put her down and run!"

I obeyed Sheena's voice as if it were instinct. Seconds later, an enormous pillar of light surrounded the angel.

"I'm going to return to the chosen one. After all, I am her negative energy."

She vanished along with the light. Even I knew this fight was far from over.

**II**

Sheena and I simultaneously sighed as we finished explaining everything to Regal. He nodded.

"Very strange, indeed," he said softly. "I wonder what Collette has gotten herself into this time."

"She does trip a lot, but usually good things happen when she trips." Sheena said.

"If her luck ran out this time and she tripped into dark sand…well…there might be a problem," Regal said.

I glanced around his office. Then it hit me. "Personality change! Come on –we have to find her. Regal, we'll handle it from here."

Sheena and I raced outside, boarded the Rheairds, and took off Luin. Shortly after arriving there, we began searching the city. It wasn't long before we ran into Collette at an inn. She was accompanied by a priest.

"Lloyd, Sheena? Is that you –hi!"

Okay… so what…There was this slight possibility that I was completely wrong. The more we chatted with Collette to see if she had changed, the worse I felt. She was completely normal. In fact, she was adorable. I hung my head in shame.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" Collette asked.

"It's nothing," I lied. I stole a glance at Sheena. From her expression, I could tell she felt the same. This was getting absolutely nowhere. Pestering Collette over something she had nothing to do with was just plain stupid.

"Collette,"

"Yes Lloyd?"

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

Something strange happened at that moment. Collette's blue eyes suddenly turned purple and then a smirk overtook her face. "Why are you apologizing?"

I didn't respond. For some reason, I felt a strange vibe emitting from her. I stole a second glance from Sheena. Maybe she sensed it to –I wasn't sure if she did.

"Hey, let's go to the park," Collette suggested. "That should cheer you up."

**III**

I was still suspicious of her. If the angel was correct, then at this point, Collette was no longer herself. But if she wasn't, then I could rest easy. Sheena and Collette discussed "girly" things as we approached the park. Okay… so maybe I jumped the gun.

"So Sheena, do you have someone you know… like?" Collette asked. A small streak of invisible sweat dropped from my chin to the ground. I'd never think I'd get a chance to hear a normally "girls only" conversation. I decided not to turn around and you know, remain silent.

"I do actually," she said softly. I think I lost hopes… There was a small possibility that she had fallen for Zelos or someone else from her village.

"Who is it?" Collette asked. Okay, I'd never seen this part of Collette. Her voice was a bit off with that question –almost like she was holding back a snarl. Sheena blushed.

"It –it's a secret," Sheena quickly said.

"Oh really?" Collette said. "Come on. It's just Lloyd and me –we're your friends. We won't tell anyone."

At this point, Sheena's face was as red as a tomato. "It's embarrassing….say...who do you like?"

Collette chuckled. "Fine, I'll tell you when we get to the park."

I sighed. What is exactly Collette trying to prove? Did girls have conversations like this all the time? Even if they did, I doubt they'd have it in front of a guy. There was like a missing puzzle piece –but for some reason, my mind was too foggy to retrieve it.

**IV**

When we arrived at the park, Collette and Sheena sat on the bench. Kids scurried within the distance.

"I'll give you two some alone time," I said softly.

"No," Collette intervened, "it's no fun when you're gone." She smiled.

"But –"

"Come on, it will be fun."

"Well… to be honest, something like this is a bit private…right Sheena?"

She flinched when I said that. "Yea –yeah," Sheena quickly answered.

Collette smirked. "Are you two hiding something?"

Sheena was blushing. I was… a bit confused.

"Why would we be hiding something?" I asked. Collette seemed angry.

"Yeah, why are you suspicious?" Sheena said.

Collette shook her head. "I know everything. I can sense the connections between you both…" She fell to her knees. "This is so unfair."

"Collette, what are you talking about? What's wrong?" I said.

"Lloyd…after all we've been through…you've never even once considered my feelings."

I gasped. "But…her…you're both in love with each other!"

**V**

I didn't respond. Neither did Sheena. We both just looked at her.

Just then, a burst of purple aura surrounded Collette. Her blue eyes became purple again and the smirk from before returned. She stood.

"Fine. Sheena, you're not denying because you know if you do, you'd hurt him along with yourself. Lloyd, you're doing the same… I knew it… I just did…." A tear streamed from her cheek.

"Collette I –"

"I should prove myself… Sheena. You and I shall fight. The winner marries Lloyd."

"Collette, just wait a second. You've –"

"Shut up!" Collette screamed. "I refuse to hear any of your lies! Angel feathers!"

Like in our previous adventures, Collette grew glowing wings and unleashed a swarm of mana feathers. Sheena and I dashed out of the way.

"Lloyd…I'll handle this," Sheena said. "I know I can get through to her."

"But –"

Sheena darted after Collette and delivered a roundhouse kick that sent her flying backward, hitting the ground with excessive force.

"Get ahold of yourself!" She snarled. "Whether that's true or not, you should never turn your back on a friend. What are you thinking? Try talking to use first before jumping to conclusions?"

Collette stood up. "You don't know Lloyd, like I do. Pfff. For him to choose you over me… it hurts."

Truthfully, I didn't know what to do at this point. This is exactly what happens when you like someone, but someone else you know likes you.

"Lloyd didn't choose anyone," Sheena snarled. "I mean sure, I _like_ him and what not, but no one has the right to get angry over someone else's natural feelings. And besides, confronting Lloyd is wiser."

Sheena likes me. I felt bad for feeling happy about this, but it couldn't be helped.

"Let's finish this," Collette said softly. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Collette, why –"

"You think you're higher than me," Collette snarled. "But the fight is far from over."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Showdown and Love_

**I**

I couldn't believe the words that emitted from Collette's mouth. This definitely wasn't like her. Her mood, her personality, the look in her eyes –these are resembled a totally different person. I couldn't tell if she was in total control of herself or not.

She darted at Sheena at a speed that was so fast that I could barely see her. Sheena blocked her kick and delivered a punch of her own.

"Cut it out, Collette!" She yelled. "This is no time for us to be fighting."

Collette, stood up after hitting the ground, and burst into laughter. Maybe I should confirm this as maniacal laughter because it did creep me out. The purple aura that surrounded her intensified.

"Angel feathers," said Collette, coolly. The swarm of mana-based feathers shot at Sheena like bullets. All but one missed and that's when blood spilled. Luckily the cut was small but from the look on Sheena's face, it was painful.

"Collette, no more!" I yelled.

"Awe, are you angry that your lover got a boo-boo?" she mocked and then laughed.

Anger burst through my veins. "No. I'm just disappointed in you," my voice was calm. "I thought you were better than this. I've always watched you…and you've always had this radiant shine." Collette gasped. "You were never the type to hurt your friends, Collette."

She turned her back and began walking in the other direction.

"Collette, wait! Sheena called.

She stopped. "You make me sick. Someone like you, who can have anyone she wants, targets the one that I love. And then he defends you without a care in the world for my feelings."

"It's not like that," Sheena said.

"I don't believe you," Collette said coldly.

"Collette, please!"

Collette lurched into the air and took off. Her translucent glowing pink wings reminded me of the times we fought together and her struggles as she slowly transformed. I couldn't let Collette remain like this.

"Come on –let's get the Rheairds," I said to Sheena. "We're following her."

**II**

We tailed her at top speed. MAN SHE FLEW FAST! Collette was never able to obtain speeds that could leave the Rheairds behind in the dust. Where did she obtain this type of speed? Even training couldn't result in something as ridiculous as her new flight speed. I thought for a back bit.

"_What a pity," she cited, "you know this is your fault right? Did you know I was born from the neglected aura of the chosen one?"_

_ I gasped._

_ "That's right. You don't spend any time with her –and so… she felt alone. Dark sand came in contact with her Cruxis crystal and tada! I was born along with my sole purpose." She kneeled over and kissed my ear. "Let's not waste any time. Die!"_

"_I'm going to return to the chosen one. After all, I am her negative energy."_

_She vanished along with the light. Even I knew this fight was far from over._

How could I forget such an important fact… Now, this couldn't be verified at first since Collette seemed normal at first. But putting the experiences together: Collette's hostile behavior, power, and newfound speed, it was obvious that the angel from before dwelled within her emotions. She most likely fed off Collette like a parasite. That skyrocketed my anger –and I also generated a plan.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" Sheena asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just thought of a way to save Collette, but I'm going to need you to really bear with me for a while, is that okay?"

"Sure."

**III**

Collette eventually landed, probably because tired of us trailing her. Perfect. We parked the Rheairds off to the side, so that only an open field stood between us and Collette. A dusty wind breezed as tensions rose –we all knew that it was time to settle everything.

"Collette, please –let's talk this thing through," Sheena pleaded.

"You know are very annoying. Why don't you just go somewhere else and stop bugging me!"

I walked closer to Collette and motioned for Sheena to remain still. She did.

"Stay back Lloyd!"

I continued until we were face to face.

"Why y –" I interrupted Collette's sentence with a kiss. Her eyes widened and closed. In fact, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed back! I was torn by the fact that she loved me this much and…that I liked Sheena. It's not that I didn't like Collette, I just didn't think of her this way. Just as I expected, a bright purple aura leaked from Collette.

"Lloyd, look out!" Two things here: Sheena was graceful enough to bear with my plan and didn't flip out which meant she knew I was doing this for the sake of Collette. Second, the angel appeared probably because she was being driven to the outside world.

I glanced at Collette and saw that she was unconscious. The aura that leaked from her glowed. I hurried to Sheena and handed her Collette.

"I'm going to settle this once and for all."

Sheena nodded. "Please be careful." And she did something I wouldn't have expected. She grabbed me, pulled forward, and kissed. In fact, we passionately locked lips for nearly a minute until a screech from the aura interrupted us. I headed toward the aura, unsheathed my swords, and swung toward my target. It quickly stabilized into the angel and a familiar red sword blocked them.

_[Author's Note: Here, tos fans, you can start the song: Final battle with Mithos, mp3version.]_

"You're a lot smarter than you make yourself out to be," said the angel and then she dashed at me. I blocked her sword and then attempted counter. She jumped backward. "Let me show you some new tricks –super dancing flare!"

Like before, she unleashed an energy blast, but it was a lot bigger than before. This only meant I had to step up as well. I charged up energy and unleashed multiple strikes along with a lion-shaped blue energy blast. "Beast sword rain!" The energy blast disbursed her super dancing flare and knocked her onto the ground. Now was my chance! I hurried toward and prepared to finish her but the angel quickly leapt into the air. Her hovering annoyed me instantaneously.

"Let's finish this –I've had just about enough of you!"

"As do I!" I snarled. "You've messed with my friend's emotions enough."

The angel smirked. I bet you didn't see this coming. She aimed her sword at me. Lightning…covered its tip. "JUDGEMENT!"

CRAP! I didn't expect this one!


End file.
